Give Me Your Hand
by KlaineLuver206
Summary: An alternate version of the scene in 'The First Time' when Blaine is dancing in the auditorium and Kurt comes in. mpreg!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

In my AU, Klaine's first time was in 'I Am Unicorn'. Let me say, this is awkward to write while listening to Glee songs...most of them Klaine duets...ON WITH THE STORY!

"Give me your hand," Blaine said.

"Blaine, what is this about?" Kurt asked as he gives Blaine his hand.

"This," Blaine replied as he places it on his stomach.

"W-what are you trying to tell me, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"What do you think I'm trying to say, honey?" Blaine asked gently.

Then, suddenly, everything clicked in Kurt's mind. Blaine was pregnant.

"Are you pregnant?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, tears in his eyes. "Sh. It's gonna be OK."

"No, it's not! I'm barely 17! And you're 18! How are we supposed to raise a child? I'm sorry, Kurt, for ruining our lives," Blaine replied, crying his eyes out.

"It isn't called 'ruining', Blaine. And I know what you're thinking, even though you didn't say it out loud. You're not a screw-up or a Lima loser," Kurt said. "You're just unique. Different."

"How are we supposed to take care of a child when we still are children?" Blaine asked.

"We'll do what most teen parents do. Either give the child up for adoption, or figure it out. Not jinxing this or anything, but we've had pretty great luck. I happened to tap you on the shoulder when I was, as you put it, 'spying' on the Dalton Academy Warblers. Jeremiah turned you down, and now this," Kurt replied.

"No. I'm not giving this child up," Blaine insisted. "And I'm not terminating. No matter how much my parents would want me to."

"Then we'll figure it out, OK? Together," Kurt responded

"You're not mad?" Blaine asked

"And why would I be? Not many gay couples have this opportunity: to have a baby with both sets of DNA. We're lucky, you know," Kurt answered. "I may have to put New York on hold for a while, but it's definitely worth it."

"I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine said.

"I love you, too," Kurt replied.

"I have the first ultrasound tomorrow. Wanna come?" Blaine asked.

"Of course!" Kurt yelled.

"Perfect. It's right after glee club," Blaine informed him. "I'll drive."

* * *

"Ms. Pillsbury? We have an announcement," Kurt knocked on the door leading to the Guidance office, Blaine next to him.

"What is it?" Emma asked, curious.

"You may not believe us, but we wanted you to be the first to know," Kurt answered.

"I'm pregnant," Blaine said.

"Congratulations! The 'carrier' gene, right? I assume Blaine has it?" Emma asked.

"How else could he have gotten pregnant?" Kurt replied.

But what the trio didn't know was that Jacob Ben Israel was hiding outside the office, recording every word.

This will be a great story for the Muckraker

* * *

"Hello, students. The Muckraker will meet after school today in room 207 to talk about running a new story. If you are on the newspaper staff, please make proper arrangements to be picked up at 4:15. Mr. Martinez's third period Spanish class report to the library for a study hall," Principal Figgins said over the PA system.

Kurt, in his Social Studies class taught by Mrs. Emmett, was on the verge of falling asleep. He stayed up all night thinking about the baby. It didn't help that Burt and Carole were trying to make a baby. Even six cups of coffee from The Lima Bean couldn't wake him up.

"Kurt! Wake up! This is important!" Finn whispered to me. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

"Finn, how are you not falling asleep? Dad and Carole were having sex," Kurt asked.

"Trust me, I'm tired as hell, but I have to stay awake," Finn answered,

"So you just will yourself to stay awake?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Finn said. Kurt rolled his eyes in response.

* * *

Blaine was sitting in his French class taught by Mrs. Grady. She was going on about words for food, which Blaine already knew. He didn't know why he had to take French II again, when he passed the final to move on to French III.

"Blaine, what is the translation of the word refrigerator?" Mrs. Grady asked.

"Réfrigérateur," Blaine replied before smacking his hand over his mouth, trying to keep his tiny breakfast—a granola bar and some water—down. He also rubbed his stomach to settle it. "May I go to the bathroom?"

"Oui," Mrs. Grady replied.

"Thank you," Blaine said before grabbing the pass and walking to the bathroom, where he took the anti-nausea pills out of his bag and taking one.

"What did you just take, Blaine?" Puck asked, coming out of the stall to where Blaine was taking the pill.

"Anti-nausea pill," Blaine answered.

"I remember Quinn taking those when she was pregnant sophomore year," Puck mused.

"Yeah, well, I'm taking them the same reason she took them," Blaine revealed.

"Wait—are you…?" Puck asked.

"Yes," Blaine nodded.

"Blaine Anderson, you little whore," Puck joked. Blaine punched him in the arm playfully. "Kurt's?"

"Duh!" Blaine said.

"Can I tell you a story?" Puck asked.

"Go ahead," Blaine answered.

"Quinn was dating Finn for most of freshman year and the first month of sophomore year. She managed to convince Finn that she got pregnant by him in a hot tub. Don't ask how. But Finn got so excited by the baby that Quinn never told him that the baby wasn't his. When Rachel announced that the baby wasn't Finn's, he was devastated. And then she announced that the baby was mine. I thought he would kill me," Puck said.

"How did Quinn manage to convince Finn the baby was his?"

"Apparently, when they were kissing in the hot tub—nude—Finn, well, came and Quinn made up some ridiculous story about the temperature of the hot tub being the perfect temperature for sperm to travel," Puck answered. "You better get back to class."

"Good call," Blaine said. "If I need help, I'll come to you or Quinn."

"Blaine, where were you?" Mrs. Grady asked. "Did you intend to be in the bathroom for fifteen minutes?"

"I ran into Puck," Blaine replied. "And I was talking to him. I'm in the same situation that he was in when he was a sophomore." Blaine said the last part more to Mrs. Grady than the whole class.

* * *

"I'll ignore the fact that some of you are late if you ignore the fact that I am the latest," Mr. Carter said, going into his eighth period English class.

The class—the only one that Blaine and Kurt shared—immediately settled down.

"Mr. Carter," Finn raised his hand.

"Yes, Finn," Mr. Carter asked.

"When is your extra help?" Finn asked.

"After school today," Mr. Carter answered. "Any other questions?"

"May I use the bathroom?" Blaine asked for the thirtieth time that day.

"Take the hall pass," Mr. Carter answered.

"Thank you," Blaine thanked the teacher as he walked up to his desk and took the hall pass. Blaine walked to the bathroom, which was on the other side of the hallway, and went into a stall. Ever since becoming pregnant, he felt insecure about using the urinals.

He quickly used the bathroom, whispering stuff like "Must you sit on my bladder?" to the baby, washed his hands for exactly a minute—he didn't want to get sick—and left the bathroom, hall pass in pocket.

When he got back to Mr. Carter's English class, he returned the hall pass to the desk and sat down in his fourth-row seat.

"May I remind you, you may not use texting abbreviations in my class," Mr. Carter said. "And some of you did in the last essay. And, before you ask, yes, ASAP is considered an abbreviation. For your next creative essay, you are going to share your views on these abbreviations. In paragraph format. Choose a viewpoint: they help grammar or they don't, and write at least three supporting facts. Not opinions, facts. You have the rest of the period to work on this."

Kurt sighed heavily. He knew Blaine was going to use him as an example. Kurt uses texting abbreviations on a daily basis, and Blaine always gets pissed at him for it.

"I think I know which position I'm gonna take," Blaine muttered.

"Anyone that knows you knows that you're gonna take the non-helpful position. It's common knowledge," Kurt said. "Come on, Blaine. Everyone in this class knows you're gonna take the negative position."

"OK," Blaine said. "I'll accept that. Be lucky you're cute." Blaine then leaned over the space between their desks and kissed him when Mr. Carter and Rachel weren't looking.

"Blaine Devon Anderson! Why did you do that?" Kurt whispered harshly.

"Because you're my boyfriend and I felt like it," Blaine answered simply.

"I get that, but in the middle of class?" Kurt asked sharply.

"Tell me you didn't like it," Blaine murmured and kissed him again, rather sloppily.

"I love you, Blaine," Kurt mumbled into the kiss.

* * *

"Kurt, when are we gonna tell them? They're like our family," Blaine asked as the pair walked into the choir room.

"Soon," Kurt replied.

"We have to tell them about the baby soon," Blaine said, not realizing all eyes were on them.

"Blaine? Anything you wanna tell us?" Quinn asked.

"Are you pregnant?" Mercedes asked.

"To answer Mercedes's question, yes, Blaine is pregnant," Kurt responded.

"Unicorn babies!" Brittany yelled.

"As far as we know, Blaine is five weeks along with one baby," Kurt corrected the blonde.

"He or she is gonna be talented. And spoiled," Sam observed.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! You got gel addict Blaine Anderson pregnant?" Finn asked.

"Finn, you lost your virginity to the school slut at 15!" Blaine yelled.

"I admit I've kissed everyone in the school. But that doesn't make me a slut," Santana defended herself.

"Uh…yeah, it kinda does," Blaine retorted.

"Shut up, hobbit!" Santana yelled.

"I may be missing from Middle Earth, but at least I'm not a slut," Blaine said.

"Alright, that's it. I don't care that you're pregnant. You are going down!" Santana yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt, why did you take that slap from Santana?" Blaine asked.

"Because I love you and I never want to see you in pain," Kurt answered.

"Birth is pain," Blaine retorted.

"Yeah, but after that, we'll have a gorgeous baby boy or girl in our arms," Kurt said.

"Yeah, I know," Blaine said. "Do you remember what the doctor told me about the birth? That I would be in more pain than a woman?"

"I know someone who can help," Kurt said.

"Is the person Quinn?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt answered.

"Text her," Blaine instructed.

"Thank you," Kurt replied and got his phone out of the side pocket of his backpack.

_q, wats pregnancy like? -k_

_Not fun. Did Blaine give you permission to text me? †Quinn_

_yea. wen should the mornin sikness stop? -k_

_Second trimester. †Quinn_

_nd wen shuld we strt shoppin 4 mat/pat clothes? -k_

_I started in my fifth month. †Quinn_

_how much does birth hrt? 4 a grl? -k_

_Very much. Remember when I had Beth? I was screaming how much I hated Puck. Just don't take what he says during birth personally. †Quinn_

_hes gonna b in 2x the amt of pain. -k_

_That's rough. I gotta go. I have a date with Puck. †Quinn_

_as long as he doesnt get u preggo again, im good. we dnt need 2 pregnant teens. -k_

_*sighs deeply* We'll use protection. And I'm on the pill. A different one. One that my doctor recommended. †Quinn_

_ok. bye! -k_

_See ya! †Quinn_

"Quinn and Puck are dating," Kurt said.

"Isn't he Beth's father?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. He is," Kurt answered. "I already lectured Quinn about protection over text."

Blaine's phone went off with the chorus of Blackbird. Kurt's version.

_b! where r u?! its an hr pst ur curfew! -coop_

_Calm down, Coop. I'm at Kurt's place. §Blaine_

_still doesnt change the fct tht u hav 2 b home. NOW! -coop_

_WHAT? I thought it was only 5! §Blaine_

_uh...its 8. -coop_

"Oh shit! Kurt, can you drive me home?" Blaine asked.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I'm an hour past curfew," Blaine answered.

"Sure," Kurt said, grabbing his keys off the desk and running to his Navigator, Blaine following.

"I don't care if you break every speeding law ever invented. I need to get home or I'm gonna get grounded and on house/school arrest," Blaine said. "If you get a ticket, I'll pay."

"OK," Kurt said and sped up to 60 miles per hour. They got to Blaine's house in half an hour.

"I'm home! And I have something to tell you guys!" Blaine yelled as he stepped inside the door.

"What is it?" Jessica, Blaine's mother, asked.

"You're late," Ryan, Blaine's father, said.

"I know. But I was kinda puking my guts out," Blaine answered.

"You're going to the doctor," Jessica said.

"No need. I saw Dr. Thomas two weeks ago," Blaine said.

"Why didn't we know about it?" Ryan asked.

"Because Dr. Thomas is an OB/GYN. I'm pregnant," Blaine revealed.

"I love you-you're my son-but we can't handle another kid in this house. So if you could ask Kurt if you can move in with him, that would be great," Jessica said.

"Jess, why are you being so nice to him? He's a _freak_. And he and his...freak-ass baby should go to hell," Ryan said.

"Still here, you know," Blaine said.

"I'm aware. I smelled _freak_," Ryan said.

"You're worse than Satan. You should fucking _run_ hell," Blaine said.

"Blaine Devon Anderson! Go to your room and fucking pack. You have half an hour!" Ryan yelled.

"Fine, Ryan. You're may be my biological father, but _biology_ doesn't make a fucking family," Blaine said.

"Is that what you're gonna say when that freak kid asks where it's other grandparents are?" Ryan asked.

"Don't call my child 'it' or a 'freak.' I'm actually gonna tell him/her you died. Because that's what you are. Dead to me," Blaine retorted. "Mom will be allowed to see him/her, but you, oh, you, Ryan, won't. Because you are a damn bully."

"Go," Ryan said, irritated.

"I have nothing more to say to you," Blaine said and then walked up the stairs to his room to start packing.

He packed all his clothing and his bowties before hearing his "father" yelling "Time's up, Blaine!"

Tearfully, he looked around the room before leaving. Forever.

_Kurt, I just got kicked out of my house. Can I live with you? §Blaine_

_aw, blainey. sure. wanna b wit me wen i tell my dad and Carole? -k_

_Yes. §Blaine_

_then come ovr now. -k_

_Coming now. §Blaine_

_k. dnt txt nd drive. -k_

_I know, Kurt. I'm not a dumbass. §Blaine_

_i no u rnt. but srsly, dont -k_

_On my way. §Blaine_

_phone down. im serious. -k_

_OK, Kurt. Phone is off right now. §Blaine_

Blaine turned off his phone and drove to Kurt's house.

"My parents kicked me out," Blaine said.

"Why?" Carole asked.

"Hang on," Kurt said. "Dad!"

"What?" Burt asked.

"Come down here!" Kurt said. Burt came walking down the stairs.

"Hi, Blaine," Burt greeted the tenor.

"Hello, sir," Blaine replied.

"Why'd your parents kick you out?" Carole asked.

"It was more my dad. My mom is supportive of my...condition," Blaine answered.

"Honey, you're confusing them. Just say it already," Kurt said.

"I'm pregnant," Blaine said.

"Good one. Now tell us what's really wrong," Burt laughed.

"I-I-I'm n-n-n-not j-j-j-joking," Blaine cried. "Kurt, show him the ultra-," he never got to finish his sentence because he was running into the bathroom to puke, but Kurt could guess that he was going to say ultrasound, so Kurt got the picture out of his bag. It read 'Anderson, Blaine' at the top. Below that was the ultrasound of their baby. Burt shut up almost immediately.

"Kurt, why were you having sex unprotected?" Burt asked.

"Because we didn't know Blaine could get pregnant. And we were both virgins," Kurt answered.

"When did you find out?" Carole asked.

"I found out last week. Blaine? He found out two weeks ago," Kurt answered.

"Are you keeping it?" Burt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine answered, his voice raspy from the puking.

"How far along?" Carole asked.

"Five weeks," Kurt answered before Blaine could jump in.

"So that means the sex happened the second week you two were back at school," Finn said, stepping into the den. Both Kurt and Blaine blushed at the mention of the night.

"Yeah. September 14, actually," Blaine said, smiling down at his nonexistent bump.

"Really? That means the baby is gonna be born in May or June," Finn asked.

"My due date's May 31st. I want Kurt to come to Lake George in upstate New York with me and my parents. The weekend is Memorial Day weekend, and the baby might want to come. Plus, I want to breathe in non-contaminated, outdoors air. I know I'm not supposed to fly, but Kurt and I could take a road trip and meet my family there? It'll take longer, so we'll probably have to leave May 26th if we wanna get there in time," Blaine answered.

"OK, but you're not supposed to be driving either, Blaine. And Kurt's not driving the whole way. Finn, wanna go?" Carole asked.

"How fun is it?" Finn asked.

"Oh. It's really fun. There's football, arts, the talent show... something for everyone," Blaine answered.

"Sounds like a plan, Klaine," Finn teased.

"What the hell...?" Blaine asked.

"I don't even know," Kurt answered.

"Finn, you _do_ realize that you're gonna have to wake up at 3:00 AM, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah...what time is Kurt getting up? He has to pick his outfit, do his daily skin routine and all that other stuff," Finn asked.

"I'll choose my outfit the day before," Kurt answered. "So probably 2:45 if I do the shortened version of my skin routine..."

* * *

**Well, I have no excuse for not updating for almost a month. Again, don't expect regular updates. I'm in high school and I don't have the time I used to have.**

**Also, SUPERNATURAL! *sings* DRAMA! Love!**


End file.
